<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends from the Past and Future by cyan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213293">Friends from the Past and Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13'>cyan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Eret&amp;Niki&amp;Wilbur friendship, Ghostbur, Human Niki, I Tried, I cant hurt comfort, Other, Vampire Eret, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki is friends with two kings; the ghost king and the vampire king. She learns they once were good friends, decides to try and get them to meet up again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Eret &amp; Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the writer's block's Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends from the Past and Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicpunishment/gifts">karmicpunishment</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One, Karmic I am not good with hurt comfort, sorry, but I tried. I hope you enjoy this. </p><p>Two, Merry Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Niki knew being a human in a world full of monsters would not get her very far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she met two kings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first king was the King of Ghost, a spirit by the name of Wilbur Soot. The man wore a yellow sweater and black jeans. His hair was a smokey gray, and his eyes were just the same. A ghostly crown of gold floated above his head, flickering from sight. If Niki looked hard enough, she could see his eyes sometimes flicker a deep brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And some days, when Wilbur seemed to be having a bad day or was remembering how he died, a transparent sword would appear out of his stomach, and blood would slowly fall, disappear from sight. It was concerning for the human girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to worry about,” he would tell her, smiling when the sword and blood had disappeared. “Just stuff that happens sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t stop her from worrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other king she met was the King of Vampires. His name was Eret, a man that looked very young to be a king. But, like Wilbur, he had died young. He wore a red cape over his black turtle neck and a steel crown on top of his brown hair.  Eret had a whole group of vampires who did as he commanded them, and he seemed to know how to lead people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then an interesting fact rose up when she was talking with the both of them before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki was hanging out with Eret when she learned it from the man. They were in his office, and she was helping him organize his many bookshelves filled with books and books. Some were even older than the building they were in, she realized when the woman saw the languages written on the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she found a book, and it looked well worn. The pages were weathered from being run over so many times, the oil in one’s hand can do that to paper, she realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret looked up from a box he was going through when he saw she had stopped moving, looking at the book in her hands. “Oh, I thought I had lost that,” he said, standing up. Eret towered over Niki, looking over her shoulder. She had opened it to a page with a group of young men in an old black and white picture. They seemed to be wearing uniforms, like the ones people wore back in war times. “I remember this. That’s the group who fought for the land of L’Manburg.”</span>
</p><p><span>“The one from, like, a hundred or so years ago?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>He nodded, taking the book from her hands. Eret flipped to another page, this one where he was standing beside another man, one that Niki recognized. “That’s Wilbur, the leader of our group,” he said, a sober tone to him. “He knew that I was a vampire, and was happy that I decided to help them because it would be hard for anyone to kill me. He was a good, good man.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“What happened to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a raid from the other side,” he told her, sitting down on the edge of his desk. She came to stand next to him, looking at the photos that the pages were filled with. Then it came to a picture of Eret with a young boy, who looked sad as he was being hugged by the vampire king. “Wilbur was one of the only ones to die, and his son was left in my care. Fundy was a smart boy, I miss him sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki could remember being thought about the War for L’Manburg in school, about all these strong heroes. How teens had fought, and now that she saw these old photos, she wondered how much they had left out of her history books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had brought the topic of the Vampire King to her ghostly friend, Wilbur would look at her confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember anybody named Eret,” he said, floating up in the air. They were in her apartment, hanging out. “I do remember a war though. And my son. I hope he got to live a long and happy life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki knew the ghost king couldn’t remember much from when he was alive, but, my lord, she didn’t think Wilbur couldn’t remember that much. Maybe a few people, at least. She then formed a plan in her mind, to help her two friends see each other again, to see each other since that war for the very land she lived in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ruins of L’Manburg were a pretty popular place to visit and were very crowded during the day. Luckily, Niki worked there was able to stay after dark that night. She had used the ruse of working late to her boss for this to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman had invited both the Vampire King and the Ghost King to meet with her at the historical site, trying to see if the two would meet up; not knowing if the other would be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on a bench, holding her wool sweater closer to her, looking around at the ruined city. L’Manburg was once a great nation, one that had been through a lot from what she could remember from her history class. Full of wars, kings, exiles, and so many stories. It had always fascinated her, which lead her to take the job at the ruined city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” The voice made her jump, shaking her from her thoughts. Looking beside her was Wilbur, floating beside her. His crown seemed to not be hovering above his smokey gray hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed a hand on her chest, sighing. “Wil you scared me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, floating to sit next to her, grinning. “Sorry,” Wilbur said, seeming to let out a ghostly giggle. “Whatcha thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the stories I’ve heard of L’Manburg,” she told him, voice going softer. “I can remember learning so much about this place. It has so many memories in these old stone brick walls. I wish walls could talk, to tell us about it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I wish I could remember that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps reached Niki’s ears, making her look over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking towards them was Eret, dressed in his black turtle neck. A red cloak almost floating around him like a cloud. His crown seemed to have been left at home, as the steel crown nowhere to be seen. His eyes were flickering between the human girl and the ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss much of this little meetup of ours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just me and Wil talking,” she patted the spot beside her, gesturing for him to sit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the vampire sat down, Wilbur looked over at him and Niki. “Speaking of this meetup, what’s it for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki looked between the two, noticing the confused look of Wilbur’s and the tense look on Eret’s face. “You two have history, from what I’ve been told. Thought you two might wanna catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost looked over at the vampire, frowning. “I don’t remember anything, really,” he told the woman. His grey eyes looked at Eret. “Sorry if we did have some kind of past. Where did we meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were in the same war, fighting for L’Manburg’s freedom,” Eret explained, sitting back in his seat. He seemed to be looking around at the ruins, Niki could never tell with his sunglasses. “You lead us into battle, and I betrayed you all. You died before I could really apologize and I regret that every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur just blinked at him, frowning. “I’m-I’m sorry that happened. Wish I could remember it,” he floated into the air, coming to be right next to the vampire. “Sorry that I died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret let out a laugh and smiled at the ghost. “I’m just glad you’re not mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be mad at something you can’t remember, now can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman watched with wide eyes as the two started to fall into a laughter-filled conversation. Maybe getting here, back where they had once fought together. Where they had once been on the same side of history for a while. Niki smiled when she saw her two friends getting along. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word Count: 1369</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>